Norris Cole
Norris Benjamin Cole is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in Ep 3670 - 11 Mar 1994. Norris has a habit of being a busybody. He is known as "Nozza" to some, and he does not like that nickname. Norris' latest appearance was Ep 9320/9321 (8 Dec 2017). He made return appearances from May to June 2019 as part of his exit and left in Ep 9789/9790 (7 Jun 2019). Mary did a hideous rendition of Miss You Nights by Cliff Richard as Norris left. He is played by Malcolm Hebden. Biography Backstory Norris Benjamin Cole was born on the 5th March 1940 in Weatherfield to Mr. Cole and Eunice Mary Cole. Norris had an older half brother Ramsay Clegg who had been adopted as a baby in 1935. In 1960, Norris' half brother Ramsay visited Norris and his mum but she turned him away. Eunice died in January 1961 aged 46. Norris blamed Ramsay for her death. They clashed at their mums funeral. Ramsay then got the next available flight back to Australia, cutting all ties with Norris for the next 48 years. In 1961, Norris visited Darlington. Norris later married Myrtle Hargreaves but they never had any children. Norris was a friend of Derek Wilton. 1994-1997 Norris and Derek were allotment rivals. He then left his wife Myrtle and married Angela Hawthorne in 1995. Their marriage was short. Derek Wilton died in April 1997 so Norris felt no need to visit Coronation Street for the time being. 1999-2018 In late 1999 Norris moved into Coronation Street and helped run The Kabin with Rita Sullivan after she recognised him in early December as he was a sales rep, selling chewing gun. Norris gained a reputation for being a busybody, always making assumptions on his neighbours affairs and secrets once they became common knowledge. One time he made assumptions about serial killer Richard Hillman and Richard lured him to the top floor of a hotel, and then threatened him near the grand staircase which had a huge drop. He said if Norris gossips about him anymore he will kill him. In October 2009 Norris became owner of the Kabin when he bought it from Rita, who decided to leave for a few months to travel on a cruise. She later returned to work for him in March 2010. In December 2015 Norris was upset when Emily had decided to leave Coronation Street to see her nephew Spider Nugent in Peru for a few months and felt she was too old to travel there to do charity work. But he eventually accepted Emily's wishes and along with their other friends saw her off in the New Year. After her departure, it was clear Norris was lonely in the house. He began taking on lodgers, such as Sean Tully and Brian Packham, as well as Kirk Sutherland who briefly stayed with Norris after falling out with his wife Beth in June 2016. When Emily began to stay in Peru longer than expected, Norris began selling some of her stuff on her request. When Emily returned to the United Kingdom in January 2018 and went to stay with her niece Freda Burgess, Norris went and stayed with them. 2019- Background information *Twenty-years prior to playing Norris, Malcolm Hebden originally portrayed the role of Spaniard Carlos from 1974 to 1975. *Norris appeared as a recurring character from March 1994 to April 1997. The character then returned as a regular character in December 1999. *In January 2018, it was reported that Malcolm Hebden has taken an extended leave of absence from the show, and in July that year it was confirmed that he was recovering from a heart attack back in December, which led to him being put into an induced coma. In November 2018 it was revealed that Norris would be returning to the show in 2019, and that the cast were looking forward to Hebden's return. *Hebden returned for several episodes from May to June 2019 in order to give the character an on-screen exit, and he departed on the 7th June. Despite his departure, the show bosses are adamant that the door will be left open for any future returns for the actor. Memorable info Appearances: 11 March–1 April 1994, 3 October 1994–17 April 1995, 6 September–29 December 1995, 11 March–29 December 1996, 9–14 April 1997, 1 December 1999–8 December 2017, 6 May-7June 2019, 9 Oct 2019, 9 Dec 2019 Full Name: Norris Benjamin Cole Parents: Eunice Mary Cole and Mr. Cole Siblings: Ramsay Clegg (half, same mother) Spouse: Myrtle Hargreaves (first wife), Angela Hawthorne (second wife), Mary Taylor (2017-) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1994. Category:Cole family Category:Newsagents Category:Coronation Street gossips. Category:1940 births. Category:1995 Marriages Category:2017 Marriages Category:Owners Of The Kabin Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters.